Black Moon
by Sakura Suzuhara
Summary: It's been some time since Cordelia was erased from Yui's heart, but the Sakamakis are not as careless as they were before. Now, a new evil arrives and a girl named Mizuki comes to destroy that evil before it is too late. Without the Sakamakis, she must now only rely on Yui. With the Mukamis appearance, is the world finally going to be in peace or in chaos? Read, follow, & review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The alarm went off, Yui awoke to green eyes staring at her.

"A-Ayato-kun." Yui stuttered.

Ayato smirked and laughed." Are you going to offer your blood or not?"

Yui shook her head nervously and pulled the blankets over her head.

Ayato grabbed them and pulled them off. "No it doesn't work that way sweetheart." He leaned in and tilted her chin gently. "This might hurt a bit." and then bit her as softly as he could.

Yui squealed as she felt her blood seep out of her body.

The vampire's face became concerned as he continued taking her blood.

After a few moments the alarm went off again. Ayato released Yui and wiped his mouth. "You okay?"

Yui nodded slightly and blushed as Ayato patted her head. "Good. Get dressed fast or Reiji will kick my ass." Then with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

She stood and started to change into her uniform.

"You seem reluctant to give that beast your blood." A voice said.

Yui turned, unsheathing the silver dagger she now carried with her at all times. "Who are you?"

"Is that really how teenage girls behave around vampires? They just let their pride get sucked away?" the voice belonged to a girl. She had dark black hair with red eyes.

"Who are you?" Yui repeated, her grip tightened around the hilt of the dagger.

"You are really scared of me aren't you?" she asked.

Yui threw the dagger with as much strength that she could muster, but it missed. The girl tilted her head and the dagger hit the wall.

"You stink at fighting." the girl commented as she stared at the silver dagger lazily.

Yui slumped but struggled to keep herself standing.

"You'll know soon enough who I am. But I know who you are, Miss Yui." the girl said, her eyes glowing red.

"H-Ho-"

"Vampires are offspring of the Demon King himself. Beasts of destruction, princes of darkness. Why you would continue to reside with them is a mystery to me, even after what they do to you."

"I-I-" Yui stammered.

The girl scoffed and then straightened as she heard the quick footsteps of the vampires coming closer. "Listen closely. The time has come where the vampires' strength will be stronger. The vampires that you know will curse the world of mortals until 30 moons have passed.

"What are you talking about?" Yui asked confusedly.

The girl glanced at the door, symbols appeared at the bottom of her feet. "Beware of the Black Moon and Vampires. If you don't, you will die. And you won't come back this time." she disappeared into thin air, but her voice still echoed in the room. "We'll meet soon enough Miss Yui, but until then. Don't subject to the queen . Or you'll die."

As the room got quiet, the vampires quickly rushed in from outside.

"Yui!" Ayato cried.

"Are you okay?" Subaru asked, his face stricken with concern.

She smiled reassuringly and replied,"I'm fine."

Kanato appeared behind her. "Teddy doesn't think so." he gestured to a sewn on teddy bears head animal that laid outside in a grave."

"O-Oh." Yui replied nervously.

Reiji stepped in. "We sensed a presence in the house and came quick, but someones magic kept us all downstairs until we all broke it together." Was someone here with you?"

Yui shook her head slightly and stood up. "I'm fine, really!"

"Why was the dagger on the floor?" Subaru asked.

"I was frustrated." Yu replied.

"Bitch-chan." Laito named, his voice filled with worry.

Shu looked outside the window and his eyes widened. "Guys."

Yui and the others went over to the window. Yui's eyes widened as she saw the sight. The vampires gasped and they became hungry.

Down below on the ground was painted with blood. The owners of the blood were laid beheaded on the side.

What was written in blood shocked Yui. THE BLACK MOON AND THE QUEEN IS ALMOST UPON US.

The words shocked Yui, they who was written in blood and darkened by feathers of million crows.

Yui backed away from the window slowly, her eyes filled with fear.

"Hey, Yui, are you okay?" Ayato asked.

_Don't subject to the Queen or you'll die. _The girls words echoed in her head.

Suddenly a head was thrown from below and it hit the window that Yui looked at.

Yui screamed and backed up so far, she tripped and fell. Subaru walked in front of Yui as the blood spread and a message appeared.

The blood ran in all directions spelling a word slowly. One letter after another.

Q...U...E...E...N...

"Queen?" Shu said.

I...S...

"Queen is-" Kanato read.

C...O...R...D...E...

The. The letters stopped. They had nowhere else to go. But everyone knew the rest.

"Damn it." Ayato cursed.

"Here we go again." Laito said as his face turns evil.

Yui's heart froze as she said the last word writing in blood." Cordelia. T-the queen is Cordelia."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yui began to shiver and tremble as the blood didn't move. Her eyes begin to water.

Kanato took a candle holder, wrapped his hands around it and smashed his hand through the window.

"K-Kanato-kun." Yui stuttered.

Ayato put a hand on Yui's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "It's okay, remember. Cordelia's gone for good."

"B-But-" Yui started to protest.

Subaru kissed her lightly and smiled. "It's okay now. There is no Cordelia."

Yui flushed but nodded.

Reiji sighed and looked at the clock. "Hurry up. We're going to be late."

Yui sat in the car, watching the outside pass by fast as they traveled.

"Yui." Reiji called.

She glanced at him, letting him know that she was listening.

"Are you going to be alright?" Reiji asked. Yui nodded and stared back outside.

"You're still too calm, Miss Yui." a voice echoes in Yui's mind.

She gasped and kept still.

"Vampires will kill you if you are too weak." it said again.

Ayato glared at Yui as her eyes widened. "Yui."

"Beasts in Human form,"

Ayato stood and walked up to her. "Hey."

"That have the power to destroy,"

He touched her shoulder.

"Anything they touch,"

At Ayato's touch, Yui flinched and backed away. "What's wrong with you?"

"Should have never existed in the first place."

Ayato looked at her curiously.

"N-Nothing."

"New student, introduce yourself."

She bowed and wrote her name on the board.

"My name is Mizuki."

And that was all she said.

She walked over to her seat abruptly. But not before she spoke into Yui's ear. "Maybe, you are already subjected to the beasts."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dinner time came soon after class. Yui chased after the new student.

"Wait!" Yui yelled after her

Mizuki turned. "Is something the matter?"

"Um- Why did you say that to me? Earlier I mean." Yui asked.

Mizuki narrowed her eyes. "Prey should be killed, not kept alive."

"I-I'm not-"

Mizuki closed her eyes. "Mitatsu."

A barrier surrounded around the space near them.

Outside, the church bell froze in time. And everything stopped moving.

Yui looked around in shock as she started to breathed in the barrier.

"Remember what I said?" Mizuki asked.

Yui shook her head."Subject to the queen and you die."

Yui's eyes widened and gasped.

Mizuki smiled. "I told you we would meet really soon, didn't I?"

"You can't be." Yui said.

Mizuki's hair turned black and her eyes turned red."You'll die soon."

"Oh, I don't-"

"I'm not a vampire."

"Then what are you?"

Mizuki smiled. "I'm a priestess and that's all."

"So you're telling me Cordelia is alive?"

She nodded.

"What is she going to do?" Yui asked frightened.

"She wants revenge on the Sakamaki brothers. The ones who killed her. The brothers who created the Hex." Mizuki explained.

"The 6 siblings?"

"The Nine."

Yui stared frightened at the ground. "If you stay in that house you will die."

Outside, a wolf's call broke through the barrier.

"Vampires."

Ayato broke through the barrier and yelled out. "Yui!"

Yui turned to Ayato. "I-"

"Don't die, Miss Yui. Don't live with them any longer either." Mizuki said before she disappeared into the hallway. She turned and smirked at Ayato evilly. "See you in Hell, Vampire."

Yui fell in despair as Ayato held her lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What was that all about?" Ayato asked.

"I don't know."

Ayato glared at Yui. "Who was she?"

"I-I'm not sure." Yui replied.

Ayato sighed and pushed Yui against the wall."Whatever. It's dinner time anyways."

Yui flushed and turned away. "N-Not here."

Ayato ignored her. "Do you know how you make me feel?"

Yui blushed red. "Ayato."

He smirked at her, leaning in close. "You make me feel ecstatic."

Yui's eyes widened as Ayato kissed her.

He pulls away and licks her neck and bites her.

Yui flinches and relaxes a bit.

Ayato let go and wipes his mouth.

"You need to watch yourself. I'm going to go crazy soon."

Yui slumped to her knees.

"You might die."

Yui shrunk away.

"Black Moonlight will kill you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Yui walked around the school during free period, she noticed that the moon was dark.

"Why is this happening?"

"Yui-san!" someone put a hand on her shoulder.

Yui jumped and turned to find purple eyes staring at her. "K-Kanato-san."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

A flame lit up behind her and sparked alive.

"Nothing." she replied nervously.

"I heard a wolf earlier, where your blood was. Were you talking to wolves?" Kanato tilted his head, coming closer.

"Why would I be talking to a wolf?"

Kanato's face turned dark and he slapped Yui on the cheek. "How are you talk back to me?" he yelled.

Yui's hand landed in the flames. She yelped and pulled her hand away.

"You are a little dog, that listens to what I tell you. Not the other way around!" Kanato screamed.

Her eyes widened and her hands started to tremble.

Kanato laughed and pointed at Yui. "Look at what you do, you tremble like a broken dog!" he abruptly stopped and grabbed her cheek. "I have the right to scold you don't I?"

"I want to see you squirm even more!" Kanato said hysterically.

Yui started to cry and Kanato froze. He then reverted back to his original state. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Yui shook her head, tears running down her cheeks.

Kanato stared at her and leaned in. He licked the tears away gently over and over.

"K-Kanato-K-" Yui flushed.

He kissed her gently at first but then with more hunger.

Then he slides to her neck and licks her consistently.

"Black Moons can be dangerous."Kanato mutters before he sank his teeth in.

Yui flinched as he tightened his grip on her. After a few gulps he stops.

"Suddenly, I'm bored." Kanato commented before walking away. Yui sat in shock as the rain started to fall.

Mizuki watched everything, above from the roof. "Damn, sick bastard."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

As the moon gets higher into the sky, the bells of the final classes ring throughout. School is finally over for the day, until the next moon rises.

Ayato stretched his arms out and yawned loudly. "I want to sleep right now so much."

Kanato looked out the window and said nothing.

Yui just stared blankly into the air.

"Ne~ Chichinashi." Ayato called.

The youngest now looked over at Yui with narrowed eyes.

"I think I am going to walk home with Subaru today." Yui said, her mind made up.

Ayato and Kanato flinched.

"What did you just say?" Ayato asked angrily.

"I want to enjoy the scenery."

"Yui-san. You're crazy."

Yui narrowed her eyes and stood up. "See you at home."

"Hey!" Ayato yelled but Subaru appeared and blocked his way,

"Back off, bastard. She said she wanted to go home with me so back off." Subaru said. The two brothers stare each other down until Yui grabs Subaru by the hand and drags him off.

"What the hell did he do to her?" Ayato commented.

Subaru and Yui walk through the city in silence. Past the lights and past the sounds. Subaru glanced at Yui every 2 minutes as if anticipating what she was thinking.

Yui stared at the ground and kept walking.

"Are you okay?" Subaru asked, finally speaking out to Yui.

"Mhm." Yui sounded.

"Black Moon is nothing. Don't worry about it."

She nodded and started to walk faster. "Subaru-kun, am I going to die?"

Subaru's eyes widened and he stopped walking. "No, why would you say that."

Yui had tears in her eyes and she ran.

"YUI!"

Subaru tried to catch her but rain started to fall and cover all that was surrounded.

She ran, she felt like she couldn't stop. It's not like she couldn't , it's because she didn't want to.

_I don't want to die. _Yui pondered. _I don't want to die. I don't want to die. _

Tears started to run down her face, she tripped and fell as she reached the park full of trees.

Yui opened her mouth and screamed out loudly.

The Sakamaki brothers looked up at the sky in wonder.

"Then you should kill them before they kill you." a voice said.

Yui snapped her head up. "Who's there?"

Mizuki appeared behind Yui, leaving an aura of darkness behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"M-Mizuki-san." Yui stuttered.

"You finally made up your mind about not wanting to die?"

Yui backed away slowly. "S-stay away!"

"Kill or be killed. That's what it means to be a human in this world." Mizuki said darkly.

Yui opened her mouth but no words came out. "Miss Yui, it's either you kill them or you will die."

Yui shook her head. "No! I don't want to kill them! I love them! I never want to kill them!

S-Subaru-Kun,

Ayato-Kun..." Yui stared at Mizuki directly and put on a fierce glance. "I DON'T WANT ANYONE OF THEM TO DIE! I WOULD RATHER TAKE MY OWN LIFE!"

Mizuki stepped back and smiled. "I see. Then do it. Kill yourself right now."

Yui's eyes widened. "I would have had to kill them anyways. If you kill yourself, I will have no reason to do so, Miss Yui."

Mizuki handed a knife to Yui. "Plunge this into your heart and you will die."

Yui's hands trembled as she took the knife. "If I kill myself, they will live. Forever." She was memorized. "They won't die."

"YUI!" Subaru ran to Yui's side. "Leave us! Priestess of the Cursed Wolves."

Mizuki smiled. "Hey bastard. How are you?"

"What did you do?"

"Absolutely nothing." Mizuki smirked and disappeared with the night.

"I need to die." Yui muttered over and over.

Subaru grabbed Yui by the shoulder. "No! Snap out of it! YUI!"

"L-Let me go!" Yui screamed.

Subaru held Yui. "No! I won't let you! I won't let you die! I won't!"

"Let me go! I don't want you to die Subaru!" Yui screamed.

"Tch. No choice." Subaru kissed Yui.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yui's eyes widened as Subaru pressed his lips to hers.

_S-Subaru-kun?! _

"Shut the hell up about trying to kill yourself. Why would we want you to die?" Subaru asked after backing away slowly.

"B-but if I don't then you and the others will-"

"LIKE HELL WE ARE! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU STUPID GIRL?" Subaru yelled.

Yui shrank away, trembling. "I-I-"

Subaru put a hand on his head and sighed. "No, no... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Forgive me."

She shook her head and stopped herself from trembling.

"Stay away from that girl. She smells like she was spit out by Hell and reborn as a "Holy" maiden." Subaru said tiredly.

"R-Really..." Yui stuttered.

Subaru placed a hand on Yui's shoulder, and smiled lightly. "Don't worry, if she appears again... I'll kill her."

Something inside Yui snapped. "NO! All you guys ever say is that anyone I get close to you are going to kill! I'M TIRED OF IT! MAYBE SHE'S RIGHT THAT YOU ALL SHOULD GO DIE!"

His eyes widened as Yui clamped her mouth shut.

"I-Is that how you really feel?" Subaru asked as his face darkened.

Yui reached out a hand. "N-No, I didn't know what came over me. Subaru, I-I'm so sorry."

"D-Damn... This is why-" Subaru muttered.

"W-What?" Yui replied.

"I never should have been involved with a human..." Subaru said finally and disappeared from Yui's sight.

"S-Subaru-kun."

Yui trudged home slowly. "W-Why did this happen?"

"Because you are weak." a voice said.

She turned around and found Mizuki standing behind her.

"I'm not weak! I-"

"No you are. Otherwise, you wouldn't have let my voice get to you and made you say what was in your pathetic little mind." Mizuki spat.

Yui backed away slowly. "L-Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you."

Mizuki stepped forward. "Like you have a choice."

Yui felt a tree behind her and she knew she couldn't run. "Stay back!"

The priestess stopped and laughed. "At least hear me out."

Yui shook her head. "No!"

From above in the air, a sound was heard throughout. A laugh coming through the night. "Step away from the little girl priestess, what can you do to her anyways?"

A man appeared before Yui.

_Who is this person?!_

Mizuki showed no change in her reaction as she stared at the man.

The man laughed as he glanced at Yui over his shoulder. "You know, you aren't bad looking for an airhead."

Yui blushed and looked away. "N-No way."

"Name yourself." Mizuki said.

"Heh, what? You know, you're pretty beautiful as well... Even from this distance. Can't believe you're one of those priestess bitches, or I would have-"

"Would have what?" Mizuki's face darkened.

"Heh." the man through his head back and looked at the moon. "You know what... I suddenly got bored of this..." his face darkened and he smirked at Mizuki.

Yui looked at him up and down. He had blond, curly hair as bright as the sun. When he turned, Yui saw that he had a left blue eye and a red eye on the right. His face was not transparent and he looked about her own age. His hands had bracelets dangling about.

He wore a black long-sleeved shirt that had circles in the front and black bordering the top and the bottom. Over it, he wore a pink jacket with short sleeves and matched his choice with blue jeans.

"Kou Mukami. Nice to meet you."

「彼の名前は ムカミ コウ です」

_His name is Kou Mukami... _

"Go die in hell then, Vampire." Mizuki said.

"Whoa, you should watch your mouth little girl, I might accidentally kill you for it." Kou threatened.

Mizuki smirked. "Bastards like you should go to hell."

Kou turned and smirked at Yui. "Watch me Eve, I'm going to impress you."

"What?" Yui asked confused.

"What I mean is, I'll be your knight in shining armor. I will be your Adam."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Eve?" Yui muttered to herself.

"Kou Mukami." Mizuki said to herself.

Kou smirked and laughed at Mizuki. "Don't know me do you?"

"Move out of my way vampire." Mizuki spat.

His eyes widened. "So you do know what I am."

Mizuki didn't move. "Kou Mukami, Vampire. Idol. Age 17. Father, Karl Heinz."

"What are you a stalker?"

Mizuki lifted her hand and it began to glow.

「霊の世界から上昇。私は悪な人を燃やす、あなたのマスターです。暗闇で満たされているものを排除します。私の敵を破壊する。神の判断に渡します。 Merikoma」

_Rise from the spirit world. I am your master, burn those who are evil. Eliminate those that are filled with darkness. Destroy my enemies. Pass on the judgment of God. Merikoma_

Asword appeared in Mizuki's hand, shining brightly in Kou's eyes.

"Oh, that's SO scary..." Kou remarked.

Mizuki swung and released a blast of air towards Kou and Yui. The wind cut the trees and the branches clean.

Yui felt the trunk of the tree fall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yui closed her eyes and waited for the tree to bring her to her end, but all she felt was cloth tickling her cheek. She opened her eyes and found Kou in front of her, lifting the tree.

"K-Kou-San!"

"Are you okay?" Kou grunted.

Yui nodded and Mizuki laughed. "Aren't you two sweet?"

"Damn it!" Kou screamed.

Mizuki smirked and twisted her sword in her hands. It really is sad, you won't be able to live long to drink your next drop of blood.

"Heh-" Kou smiled and stared at Yui. "Yui. Let me borrow your blood."

"E-eh?"

Kou then looked at her with struggle. "Please."

Yui thought for a moment and then took out the knife that Subaru gave her and slit her palm; then she lifted the blood to Kou.

He stared at her and then smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Yui."

With one arm holding the tree, Kou uses his other arm to sturdy Yui's as he licks her blood.

_He's not biting me?_

Kou gently uses his tongue to lick up the blood without biting Yui.

"Stupid." Mizuki named Yui.

When Kou was done, he licked his lips and his face turned emotionless. His right eye began to glow.

The ground shook and the trunk shatter into a thousand pieces.

Mizuki stepped back. "Tch."

"Sorry priestess, looks like you aren't going to win today."

"Heh." Mizuki placed her sword in battle position and inhaled. "I will kill you today, vampire."

Kou stood upright, "Heh," then he grabbed Yui by the hand. "Ciao, priestess~"

Kou and Yui vanished .

Mizuki's eyes widen. "DAMN IT!"

Kou lifted Yui up in the air while floating. Yui had her eyes closed as she clung onto Kou.

"It's okay now..." He said.

Yui opened her eyes slowly and found Kou smiling.

"Eve, sleep a little." Suddenly, Yui felt darkness fall over her as she fell into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Why did you save me?" Yui asked, frightened.

She woke up to a room and found herself in someone's bed.

"I'm all alone," she muttered.

She put her head on her knees and cried softly.

When everything was silent, she heard a song.

[届けたい歌はきっと暗闇照らすヒカリ

浮世離れする前に響かせる共鳴音

僕にはまだやり足りないことが残ってる

この意志が赴く 確かな戦いの意味

素直になればなるほど傾く本能

やっといるべき場所に辿り着けたのかな

満ちてくる (海のように)

この思い (飛んでゆけ)

目指すのは (未来のため)

明けない夜はない

届けたい歌はきっと暗闇照らすヒカリ

浮世離れする前に響かせる共鳴音

正義は一つじゃないと 気付く朝焼けの空

進む道は違っても 志しは明日へ

渦巻く戦乱の向こうに見える強い想い

膨らむ期待値と僕が背中合わせになる

歌いたい (高らかに)

聞こえなきゃ (聞こえるまで)

今だけが (全てじゃない)

朝が迎えにくる

待ち焦がれている太陽 その両目に焼き付けて

限界を突破したいよ 全て曝け出して

変えたくて踏み出したくて 無意識に叫んでいた

運命(さだめ)を壊して創って叩き起こす奇跡

喜怒哀楽の旋律に詞(ことば)を余すことなく

散りばめて解き放って まるで落ち着かない鼓動

届けたい歌はきっと暗闇照らすヒカリ

浮世離れする前に響かせる共鳴音

正義は一つじゃないと 気付く朝焼けの空

進む道は違っても 志しは明日へ]

{This song I'm sending you will surely light up the darkness

Before we leave this sad world, hear this resonating sound

I still have things left to do that need to be finished

I'm determined now that there is a meaning for this battle

My instincts become stronger as I become more honest

I wonder if I have finally reached the place I belong

It has risen (like the sea tide)

These feelings (continues to soar)

Something to aim for (for the sake of the future)

There is no night that won't end

This song I'm sending you will surely light up the darkness

Before we leave this sad world, hear this resonating sound

There is more than just justice, notice the colours of the morning sky

Our paths are different but our ambitions lead towards tomorrow

Strong desire to be able to see the other side of the twisting war

My expectations are growing and I am in discord

I want to sing (as loud as I can)

If you can't hear it (I'll do it until you can)

Only now (that's not everything)

The morning will pick it up

Longing for the sun, I want to burn the sight into my mind

I want to break through the limit and expose everything

Unconsciously shouting that I want to change and advance

I will destroy fate and make a miracle

Putting all of my emotions into the words of this melody

Setting myself free like a frenzied beat

This song I'm sending you will surely light up the darkness

Before we leave this sad world, hear this resonating sound

There is more than just justice, notice the colours of the morning sky

Our paths are different but our ambitions lead towards tomorrow}

The voice she heard, was her savior's.

As he finished singing, he opened the door and sighed.

Then Kou saw Yui wide away, "Oh, are you okay now?"

She nodded and blushed. "Thank you."

Kou said nothing.

"Thank song you sang was really good." Yui commented.

Kou shrugged and ignored her.

"Kou?"

"It's not my song, you know that right? It was by something else. I just really like what it meant." Kou replied.

"Oh..."

"You'll die if you stay there with them. Why not come live with my family, we wouldn't hurt you or anything. Besides, I think they're idiots anyways." Kou offered.

"So it's true, you are vampires." Yui said quietly.

"Yeah, but I'm not that blood thirsty so, who cares about it. I used to be human, I know how you feel." Yui gasped and her eyes widened.

"Besides, I've been watching you for quite sometime. And I think I actually have fallen in love with you." Kou turned and smiled sweetly. "Komori-san."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Eh?" Yui blushed.

Kou smiled and laughed. "You are so adorable!"

Yui turned away from Kou as he laughs.

Suddenly it goes quiet. Yui looks behind her but Kou isn't there anymore.

Kou wraps his arms around her waist from behind and pulls her close.

[愛してるよ...]

Yui's eyes widen and she gasps.

_I love you..._

She pushes out of Kou's arms and hugs herself to stop her body from shaking.

"Y-You're lying." Yui stuttered.

Kou stands up and moves closer. "I'm not lying to you."

"Everyone lies. that's why I-" Yui shuts her eyes.

"I'm not like them. They are bastards of Hell and they can stay that way. You've been tortured by them... I think you should leave them. Come stay with me and my family."

Yui backs away. "ALL OF YOU ARE THE SAME!" she yells.

Then she falls.

"Ouch..." Yui exclaims as her head hits the floor.

Kou pulls her hands to the sides. "I'm not anything like those bastards! Why do you think that? Is it because I'm a vampire? Is it because you think I'll hurt you?"

"You all are the same!" Yui pushes Kou off of her, but he grabs her arm.

"You won't be able to leave!" Kou exclaims.

"Why?"

"The others are back... And they are hungry for blood."

"E-Eh?" Yui's legs wobbled.

_Others?_

"KOU!" a voice rang from the hallway.

"Tch." Kou stares at you. "Shh."

Kou disappears behind the door in a second.

"What do you want, Ruki?"

"Where did you go this afternoon?" the man named Ruki asked.

"I took a walk for inspiration."

"Inspiration?"

"Yup."

Ruki tapped his foot multiple times before answering. "You don't have a human here with you?"

Kou froze. "O-Of course not! A HUMAN? Why would I have one Ruki?"

"Hmph, sure smells like one. I think you've been hanging around to many fan-girls."

"Hey, once you get to know them. you'll never want to let go." Kou replied happily.

Ruki sighed and walked away.

As Kou walked in, he leaned on the door after he closed it. "Damn... It just had to be Ruki first to come home."

"E-Eh?"

"You won't be able to leave now. I'm serious, those guys are blood-hounds." Kou said as he placed a hand on his head.

"Why are you helping me?" Yui asked after some silence passed.

Kou looked at Yui for a moment and then sighed once more. "I did tell you that I love you right?"

Yui blushed and looked away.

"I did... Then please trust me that I won't let any other man touch you." Kou said.

"You're lying." Yui muttered.

"Why would I lie at this point?"

Yui glared at Kou. "You vampires have done nothing but caused be trouble."

Kou rolled his eyes. "Those are the others, I'm different then they are! I know how it feels to be caged up."

"How?"

"Because I was once human."

Yui gasped.

"Being surrounded by tons of vampires, no where to hide, no where to run. No powers, useless, nothing. I got turned, into... Into... One of these beasts in human form. I can't help myself when I see blood. I can't control the blood-thirsty monster inside me. There are more times that I wanted to turn back into a human and get killed then taking blood from humans," Kou looked at Yui sadly, "Or from people I fall in love with."

Tears dropped from Yui's eyes and she gasped as they fell.

"You don't have to give me any pity. It's my fault I got turned and why I can only see with one eye now anyways." Kou said, his face emotionless.

_But he suffered so much pain... He must carry a heavy burden, and to say that he doesn't need to be pitied on... He... He's so stro-_

"I'm not strong. And because of that, the burden I have to carry... Are because of the sins that I have committed..." Kou said, interrupting your thoughts.

Yui stared at Kou with shock.

"Ho-"

"You don't need to know." he said.

Yui's face was stricken with tears that now ran down her face.

Kou smiled once more, one that was filled with sorrow... But then his face darkened.

"Sometimes... I wish I could die..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Yui's eyes widened as Kou admitted that he wanted the die.

" You can't die! If you do, I'll be sad..." Yui said.

"No you won't, you wouldn't miss me at all... You hate vampires right?"

Yui's heart stopped beating. "What? I-I don't hate you! I-I barely even know you!"

Kou leaned in close. "Komori-San, I don't hate YOU..."

Yui's face turned red. "You should hate me.. I don't... I don't... I don't hate you either..." She said shyly.

Kou smiled. "You should."

"But why?!" Yui asked.

"Because I can hurt you." Kou replied without looking at her.

Yui tilted her head. "How would you hurt me?"

Kou's eyes widened and then he got up and left Yui alone in the room.

~~~~•~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~•~~~~

*Pant* tmp tmp tmp *Pant* *Pant*

Kou rushed into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Damn her."

He felt his heart pound and his fangs were bursting with hunger.

"I'll kill you on accident. I'm sorry," Kou said. "I don't want to, kill you."

Kou knelt down to his knees. "I love you so so much."

He felt his heart pounding.

"Gomenna, Komori-San..."

~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~

"Is Kou okay?" Yui asked.

She stood up and walked to the door and opened it slightly.

"I'm just going to check."

She creeped out and walked towards the bathroom.

Step by step she walked.

At the bathroom door, she knocked slightly. "Kou? Are you okay?"

Kou doesn't answer.

"Kou!"

She started pounding on the door.

She opened the door and gasped.

Kou was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Eh... Why is there a human here?" A voice said.

Yui turned.

Red hat, eyes the color of polluted water. Face stricken with no emotion.

"W-who are you?"

"Kou's brother." He said. "Azusa."

Yui's heart suddenly pounded with fear.

"Did Kou bring you into this house?" He asked, stepping forward.

Yui backed into the door and it pushed open.

Azusa looked at the unconscious Kou. "Did you do this to him?"

Yui shook her head.

"Liar."

Azusa took out a knife. Yui screamed.

"Die, little girl."

He swung it, but it was caught by Kou.

"Hold up," Kou said panting, "Azusa."

"Who is she Kou?" Azusa asked.

Kou grabbed Yui's hand and pulled her towards him.

Yui blushed as he held her in his arms.

"My fiancé." He slipped a ring onto Yui's hand, the one that Azusa can't see.

Yui's eyes widened.

"Fiancé?" Azusa repeated as he tilted his head in confusion.

Kou nodded, his eyed fierce.

He tightened his grip on Yui. "That's right. Komori-San, is my love."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Fiance?" Azusa asked.

Kou nodded nervously. "That's right, you can't kill your soon to be sister, can you?"

Azusa smiled and laughed. "She looks like a cute little toy."

Kou gritted his teeth and laughed. "If she's a toy, then she is my toy..."

The two brothers stared at each other with Yui blushing red under Kou's arms.

"What's with all the noise up here?" An irritated voice yelled.

Suddenly, a man with brown-blonde haired man walked the stairs, his hands turned into a fist.

Azusa sighed and then turned and started to walk away.

"Yuma..." Kou muttered.

"Is that a human Kou?" the man named Yuma asked.

Kou didn't say anything.

"Then it is!" Yuma exclaimed.

Kou's face darkened. "And what about it?"

Yuma smirked and circled around Kou. "Is she Eve?"

Yui looked up and found Kou stricken with fear but it disappeared instantly. "The Hell, Yuma? Her? Eve? You aren't serious right?"

"Kou," Yuma said, "Don't toy with me... Or I will kill you."

"Tch..."

Yui's eyes widened.

_This is Kou's family?_

"I-I'm Yui Komori!" she blurted.

Yuma glared at Yui. "Who gave YOU permission to talk!"

Yui shrunk back, but then Kou kicked Yuma across the head and sent him flying through the wall.

"Don't you dare talk to her that way." he said darkly.

The vampire got up slowly to his feet and laughed. "Surely, you know you aren't going to get to play with my cubes of joy."

_Cubes of Joy? _Yui thought.

"Who the hell in this house freaking care about your sugar cubes, Yuma?" Kou shouted.

"S-Sugar cubes?" Yui asked, shocked.

Yuma smirked. "Would you like some little girl? All you have to do is give me your blood."

Kou then punched Yuma down the stairs. "Don't you ever shut up?"

The sounds of thwacking and knocking on the stairs until Yuma reached the bottom were terrifying to Yui. "K-Kou, is this what your family is like?" she asked anxiously.

"Of course not.." He hesitated. Then he grabbed her hand. "Let's get out of here."

Yui couldn't do anything but nod. "Right."

He pulled her downstairs as quick as he could and headed for the main door.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home, back to the Sakamakis. You'll be safe there." Kou said.

_Safe? _

Yui trudged along as Kou pulled her.

5 steps left, 4 steps left, 3, 2, 1...

Before Kou opened the door, he gave Yui a brief hug and whispered against her ear. "Have hope that we'll meet again one day."

Yui's eyes widened. "W-What? You aren't coming with?"

Kou shook his head and let her go. He placed a hand on the door handle, then he smiled. "Goodbye, Komori-San..."

When he opened the door, there was a man standing there. Black hair, like a raven's coat.. Eyes as stormy as the darkest clouds, face stricken with anger and curiosity.

The man smiled at Yui as he inhaled her smell of blood.

Kou froze, his face pale.

"I-It's him, the man you were talking too..." Yui said, her voice filled with fear.

_Mukami Ruki_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"R-Ruki..." Kou said.

Ruki walked in slowly and stared at Kou. "What are you doing? Actually, what were you thinking? Bringing a human here Kou," he chided.

Kou faced the other way, "Shut up. It wasn't intentional."

Yui backed away and gasped as Ruki touched her shoulder. "Hello, little girl."

"H-Hello..." Yui replied.

"What's your name?" he asked kindly.

"K-Komori Yui!" She said and bowed down low.

Ruki smiled back and bowed as well. "My name is Mukami Ruki, it's nice to meet you Komori Yui."

"Uh, no! The pleasure is all mine." Yui shouted, her face red.

Ruki stood upright and stared at Kou. "Is she yours?"

Kou's eyes widened and then nodded. "That's right!"

The dark eyed vampired chuckled. "Prove it then."

"WHAT?" Yui and Kou asked.

They both blushed red.

"If you two are in love with each other, a kiss should be fine right?" Ruki pointed out.

Kou and Yui stood frozen.

"Unless," Ruki started, "That's not enough for you both and you would rather have s-"

"We'll do it! Just shut up!" Kou shouted, his face as red as a tomato.

Yui blushed as Kou walked to her and leaned in close. "Close your eyes."

She nodded slightly as Kou placed a hand on her cheek. Her legs went wobbly and Kou held her up with an arm behind her back.

Yui closed her eyes and Kou leaned in. He ran a thumb over her lips twice. Once left, once right, softly; causing shivers to go down her spine.

She could feel Kou moving closer and closer, as he pulled her to him.

She couldn't hear anything around them, she was surrounded by heat everywhere.

And then their lips touched.

Yui placed her hands on his chest as he hugged her tighter.

What seemed like a few seconds in the reality, seemed like stopped time to Yui and Kou.

Finally, Kou pulled away slowly, leaving Yui dazed and confused.

"T-There... You happy Ruki?" Kou said while blushing.

Ruki chuckled. "Very."

Azusa was hiding behind a wall. "That was a kiss of mutuality."

"Most pathetic I've ever seen!" Yuma said, while looking a sugar cube.

Yui blushed.

"What did you expect it to be?" Kou yelled.

Azusa sighed. "A little more intimate than that Kou."

"Something deeper." Yuma replied.

Ruki shook his head. "It was fine. Besides, Kou doesn't kiss a lot of girls boys."

"H-Hey!" Kou shouted in embarrassment.

Ruki laughed and stepped aside from the door to let the both of them pass.

Azusa and Yuma waved.

"Bye bye love birds." Yuma said.

"I hope you have a bloody night, Komori-San." Azusa said with a smile towards Yui.

Yui met Azusa's eyes and then looked down.

"Shut up!" Kou said.

He then led Yui to the door and closed it.

"I'm sorry..." After they walked silently for a few minutes.

"F-For what?" Yui asked, her face still burning.

Kou sighed and scratched his head, embarrassed. "My family can be idiotic sometimes... We aren't even biologically related."

"I-I see."

Silence...

"D-Did you dislike it?" Kou asked. When Yui glanced at him he stopped walking. "The kiss."

Yui didn't say anything except she turned away from Kou.

_I bet he can hear my heart pounding._

"Komori-San?"

Yui just shook her head and muttered, "I didn't hate it."

Kou's eyes widened then he smiled. "I'm glad."

He ran in front of her. "I didn't dislike it... Because I love you."

Yui blushed even darker.

Kou gently put a hand behind her head and pulled her head closer so that their foreheads touched. "Because I want to make you mine."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Y-Yours?" Yui said, as Kou hugged her tight.

He nodded slightly. "Komori-San, are you really happy living with rogue vampires?"

Yui's eyes widened at Kou's words. "Rogue?"

"They don't care about you do they?" Kou asked, his eyes filled with worry.

Yui stepped back. "They do care about me, I know they do."

Kou looked at Yui with disbelief. "Komori-san, there is something I need to tell you."

Yui's head tilted a bit and she pulled away from Kou. "What is it?"

Kou took a deep breath before speaking. His eyes filled with sadness. "You were sleeping here with me and my family for 3 days."

With that, Yui dropped to her knees.

~.~.~.~.~

"DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T JUST GO AND KICK THEIR ASSES TO HELL?" Subaru shouted angrily.

Miyuki stares at him and laughed. "Unless you want me to kill you after, I don't suggest you do that.."

Ayato glared at Miyuki with flaming eyes. "It's your fault that she got captured anyways! And you just tell us yesterday?"

She ignores Ayato with a look. "Are you on drugs?"

"Where the hell did that come from?!" He shouted.

She ignores him again and sighs. "If you want to save her, we have to break in and take her back ourselves."

"What?" Reiji notes.

"We have to break into the house hold and take her back ourselves." Miyuki repeated.

Silence...

"NO WAY! Even you said that we can't break the oath," Subaru said.

Shu sighed. "I want to blast those bastards to the moon."

Miyuki thought for a moment. "Then let's just ask for her back."

Ayato gritted his teeth and his face darkened. "Not even once, even if you threatened to send me to Hell."

"T-Three days?" Yui repeated.

Kou nodded slowly.

"They left me here for three days." she said, her heart stopping.

He nodded again, this time his eyes avoided hers. "You were put asleep for three days. That priestess should have told them by now and they would've come to get you yesterday."

"N-No way." Yui said.

Kou didn't say anything.

Tears started to fall down Yui's eyes. "Why?"

"They don't care." Kou muttered softly.

Yui sobbed and Kou stood there, his eyes cold.

"BASTARD!" someone cried.

Ayato punched Kou away from Yui. "You damn bastard, what did you do to her?"

Kou smirked. "I didn't do anything. You are the ones who did something."

Yui stood up at the sight of Ayato. "Why?"

The Sakamaki looked at Yui, confused. "What?"

"Why did you just leave me alone for 3 days?" Yui screamed.

"I didn't find out until yesterday!" Ayato screamed.

Yui's hands turned into fists. "I was missing for 3 days." she said, her voice cracking.

"If I paid any attention, I would have already-" Ayato started.

Then Yui slapped him. "I hate you, you and your brothers!"

"Y-Yui." Ayato said with a shocked look.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND NEVER COME CLOSE TO ME EVER AGAIN!" She shouted.

Ayato's eyes widened.

Yui took one last look and Ayato and ran to Kou where he embraced her lightly. "Welcome back, Komori-San."

"Take me far away. Please, Kou." she pleaded.

Kou smiled. "I won't let you suffer anymore." Then he turned to Ayato. "Didn't you hear her? Get LOST."

"Damn you." Ayato said through gritted teeth.

Kou was already lifting Yui into his arms and already midair. "I love her more than you ever will."

Ending

A/N: Happy 15th chapter! Kou X Yui are who I ship now a lot! I hope Ayato can make a comeback! See you next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**[3 days after]**

Kou watched Yui from the spot that she didn't move from.

"Kou, she's been sitting there for a couple of hours already... Do something." Azusa said.

Yuma was reading a book as he looked up to glance at Yui. "I think you broke her."

"I didn't do anything!" Kou shouted at Yuma, then he sighed. "I would help her if I knew what to do."

Azusa sighed. "You just had to tell her that we kept her here for three days..."

"That is a mistake right there Azusa... You should be taking notes for when you start kidnapping humans and bringing them to the home of a family of the supernatural." Yuma stated,

Kou glared at Yuma. "Very funny."

Azusa didn't say anything. "Kou, you are an idiot."

"DON'T START!"

Yui couldn't hear anything or see anything... She didn't believe in anything.

**[Flashback]**

"Do you hate me?" Kanato asked.

"You can't run away from me, bitch-chan." Laito said as the light from the chapel's walls shone down on them.

"You should run while you still can." Subaru advised.

"If you run away, we will kill you." Reiji warned when Yui looked at him.

"I don't care for humans or want anything to do with them." Shu turned away from Yui and the others.

"You belong to yours truly... So don't ever... Run... Away..." Ayato stared at Yui's eyes before he sank his fangs into her.

"Kill or be killed. You are only prey, and prey are meant to die." Mizuki said.

**[Flashback ends]**

Tears fell from Yui's eyes and trailed down her cheek.

Kou frowned and Azusa turned away.

"She's crying Kou... You should be consoling her." Azusa said.

"Tch... I don't know how... because she can't hear me."

Yuma scoffs. "You must be a bad lover."

Kou glares at Yuma with burning eyes.

Yui didn't move... Tears trailed and she didn't care.

Her heart hurt... Bad...

_Was I really a part of what they called a family? Or was I just a pet that they kept for food?_

She glanced at the outside, the Sun's warmth turned cold on her skin and she shivered.

_I hate them... And... I regret having coming to this town... Where my life turned into Hell..._

**Ba-BUMP... Ba-BUMP...**

Yui's eyes widened and she clutched her heart, screaming and crying in pain. "Ugh..."

"K-Komori-San?" Kou stood up urgently and Azusa ran into the kitchen.

"Brother, I'm not a doctor..." Yuma started. "But I think she's in pain."

Kou glared at Yuma.

_Why does my heart hurt so bad? Is it because of them?_

**Ba-BUMP... Ba-BUMP...**

Azusa walked to Yui and held out a glass cup. "Drink some water."

Yui ignored Azusa and she felt her heart's pounding grow worse.

"Komori-San... You have to drink water. It will help." Azusa urged.

She shook her head. "I-I don't need it." she panted.

The vampire's face darkened and then her took her hand. "I know the pain you are growing through... And I want to help."

Yui said nothing. She pulled her hand from Azusa.

**Ba-BUMP... Ba-BUMP...**

"When your heart hurts... You should think about happy memories..." Azusa said.

Yui closed her eyes and felt her pain grow.

Azusa saw her struggle and put down the glass.

"Komori-San, when Kou told us the truth about you... We all felt sorry for you... We want to help... But we can't if you won't let us in." he said.

Yui listened to his voice that was smooth, like the rain that dripped down from the sky.

She shook her head again.

Azusa narrowed his eyes and then opened them. "Yui-San."

**Ba-BUMP... Ba-BUMP...**

Yui's eyes widened.

"Can I call you that?" Azusa asked calmly.

She didn't move.

"Is that a no?"

She didn't move.

Azusa sighed. "Yui-San."

She twitched at hearing her name flow from his tongue.

"I want to call you by that from now on... Your name reminds me of the heat I used to be able to feel." He said.

Yui nodded.

**Ba-BUMP... Ba-BUMP...**

"It hurts doesn't it?" Azusa asked.

She nods twice.

Silence~

"Yui-San... Look at me..." He requested calmly.

She slowly turned and faced him.

Azusa tilted her chin so that their eyes met.

"I have a charm that can help you... Do you want me to give it to you? It will ease the pain." he said.

**Ba-BUMP... Ba-BUMP...**

Yui felt the pain once more and she didn't hesitate to nod.

Azusa moved closer to her.

She watched his eyes. Gray that flowed like an ocean.

"Yui-San... I used to be in pain once..." he admitted slowly. "But I can't feel it anymore."

Yui didn't move. She listened.

"Because of this charm fairies gave me."

She felt his breath closer to hers as their foreheads touched.

"I'll share that secret charm with you."

**Ba-BUMP... Ba-BUMP...**

Azusa kissed her nose.

**Ba-BUMP...**

Pain now surged whenever he touched her.

He kissed her right cheek softly.

**Ba-BUMP...**

"I created a new variation of their charm... That one works the best I think..." he said.

She nodded slightly.

He slightly smiled at her. "I promise you..."

He kissed her left cheek.

**Ba-BUMP...**

He whispered the last words. "I will make your pain go away."

Then he kissed her.

Yui didn't move.

**Ba-BUMP...**

He pulled away.

"One..." Azusa counted.

Yui closed her eyes.

And then felt Azusa's lips on on both softly.

"Two..."

**Ba-BUMP...**

Then he blew softly.

Wind cooled her face, a small wave across her hair.

And she fell into Azusa.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her lightly.

"Open your eyes."

Yui did as she was told.

"Does it hurt?" Azusa asked.

Yui flushed lightly as she realized that she was alone with Azusa since the beginning he came to talk to her.

Then she realized... That the pain was gone...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"H-How did you-" Yui stuttered.

Azusa stood up and smiled at her. "As long as you aren't in pain anymore."

Yui blushed and she stood as well. "T-Thank you very much, Azusa."

He nodded and then gasped as a rock came flying through the window.

Azusa grabbed Yui and covered her.

Yui's eyes widened.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded slightly.

As they stood up, Azusa stared at the rock and sighed. "Your friends are here to save you."

Yuma burst in through the door angrily. "WHAT IS GOING ON?! WHY IS THERE SO MUCH NOISE HERE?"

"Calm down Yuma." Azusa stated.

Yui started to shake as Yuma glared down below. "WHY ARE THEY HERE?"

She walked to Yuma's side and glanced down as well. Her eyes widened as she saw Shu and Subaru down below.

"They don't give up do they?" a voice asked.

Yui turned away from the window and narrowed her eyes. "I hate them."

Kou patted her head and smiled. "It's okay. We'll get them to leave you alone."

Azusa nodded and tapped her shoulder. "I bet they just want your blood back. We'll protect you. Just stay here and wait for us."

"I can't believe I'm doing this for a human girl." Yuma commented angrily.

Then they disappeared.

Yui slid to the floor and started to cry. "Just leave me alone."

Subaru grabbed another rock. "I bet they weren't even in that room."

"I'm pretty sure they were." Shu replied emotionless.

"Tch. Yeah right." he pulled back his hand and got ready to throw.

"If you could kindly drop that rock," Kou ordered.

Shu and Subaru glanced at the Mukami vampires and said nothing.

Shu smirked. "What's the matter? Not ready to give up your toy?" "Toy?" Azusa repeated. "She's not a thing. She's a human."

Yuma cracked his hand and laughed. "Save it Azusa, the spoiled brat doesn't even have the word human in his dictionary. It would explain his personality so much."

Kou stared at Yuma."Calm down."

"We don't want to fight." Azusa said.

"It's a violation against the law of the demon world. Leave and you won't get hurt." Kou added.

Subaru laughed. "YEAH RIGHT! GIVE US BACK YUI AND WE'LL GO UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR FACES TO END UP EVEN UGLIER THAN THEY ARE NOW!"

Kou smiled. "I think you should go get plastic surgery, your face is hard to look at. A pig can't have those eyes or nose. You need to be a little fatter too. And then maybe, just maybe, I'll consider killing you and let you get eaten by father."

Subaru narrowed his eyes at Kou and his face turned dark. "Are you asking to die?"

Kou didn't respond, instead he laughed. "And what if I do have that death wish?"

Subaru smirked. "Then I'll send you to hell right here and now."

Azusa took a dagger and threw it across Subaru's face. Blood trickled down slowly. "If you threaten my brother, I will make sure I take care of you personally."

Shu watched Yuma with careless eyes."Edgar."

"Young Master." Yuma replied.

"Why did you become my enemy?"

Yuma scoffed. "Was I really anything else to you except a servant who was there to spoil you?"

Shu didn't say anything. "Mother made me get rid of that puppy you gave me."

"Or did you just kill it... Either way... You killed it." Yuma said, his eyes filled with flames.

"Edgar-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ANYMORE! MY NAME IS YUMA... AND I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT THE "YOUNG MASTER" AND HIS BROTHERS!" Yuma shouted.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" Mizuki shouted."If any of you break out fighting now, the emissaries of Hell will bring you pain and kill your family right here and now."

Everyone stood quietly.

"By the law of the demons, we are not allowed to interfere with a demon's property. Mukamis, I suggest you return the girl." she said.

Kou laughed. "Who the heck cares about that right now? The point is, is that she doesn't want to return to the Sakamakis. Making it the choice of contract that she has broken to be turned into the property of us. That is rule of the underworld. Priestess, you should study up again on your laws."

Mizuki laughed. "There isn't anything to study on. In case you forgotten, you are the beings that is going to bring destruction to this world and I will end your lives when you do."

Azusa smiled. "A priestess shouldn't leave herself open to vampires."

"LEAVE." Yuma emphasized.

"What if we don't? We have the power of the law to take Yui back by force." Subaru said.

"If you don't leave-." a new voice said.

Everyone turned. Subaru and Shu's eyes widen as they find Ruki with Yui in his grasp.

He held her hair in a bunch and twisted it to the point she flinched.

"If you don't leave, the girl will die." Ruki said.

Azusa, Kou, and Yuma made no reaction.

Yui looked at Subaru with hatred in her eyes.

"Yui." he muttered.

She glared at him. "Leave. And don't come back."

Ruki tightened his grasp on her and she screamed.

"DON'T HURT HER!" Subaru screamed.

Ruki smirked. "Then leave, or your loved one dies."

"Tch." Subaru backed away.

Shu did nothing, he closed his eyes and let the wind blow in his face. "This is what happens when I care for a human."

Mizuki hesitated. _He'll break the law of the demons, or will he? If what he says is true about her choosing to be their property, and we take her by force- Won't that put us in danger? BUT, it isn't official until the new contract has been made._

Ruki stared at Mizuki and pulled out a paper. He threw it at her. "Priestess, the contract is freshly made. Proving that this girl is our property. Unless you want to challenge us for her rights, you have no say in what we do to her."

Mizuki read the paper. _Everything is right, there is nothing wrong. It clearly states that Yui is their property._

"DAMN IT! OUR PROPERTY MY ASS! GO DIE, OUR CONTRACT IS STILL STABLE AND YOU HAVE NO SAY EITHER."

The wind blew strong as Kou stepped up.

"Then let's see who she wants to be with. Subaru, if you are confident- You'll have no trouble winning back her trust right?"

Subaru gritted his teeth. "WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT BASTARD?"

Azusa smiled. "My brother's right, if Yui chooses to stay with the Mukamis, then you will release her from your contract and leave her alone. But if she goes with you, we will release her. Understand?"

Yui felt her heart lighten. "Azusa. Kou."

Kou glanced at Yui and smiled. "I told you we would protect you."

Shu sighed. "As the head of the family, I say fine to your challenge. Let's go."

"Shu!" Subaru exclaimed.

Ruki released Yui.

"Yui, you are the one who can change your fate. What will you do?" Mizuki asked.

"It's us or them." Yuma said.

Azusa tapped her arm and smiled. "Follow your heart, Yui."

Yui blushed and she nodded. But, her heart is mixed.

_I know my heart has both in its mind. So, what do I do?_

Mukami

VERSUS

Sakamaki

WHO WILL WIN?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_Who do I choose?! _Yui asked herself.

"Yui." Subaru muttered.

Kou stood quietly and waited.

"Do you really think she is gonna choose us?" Yuma asked.

Azusa didn't say anything and he punched Yuma.

"OW!"

Ruki scoffed. "Shut up."

Shu and Subaru watched Yui with questioning eyes. "Yui. Come back to us." Shu said.

"You hurt me there. You never once cared about me! You just cause me pain!" she shouted.

"We never did that to you! You... You... Don't understand anything!" Subaru shouted.

Kou narrowed his eyes.

"I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU NEVER ONCE CARED ABOUT ME!" Yui cried. Her eyes filled with tears.

Subaru shook his head. "What the Hell are they telling you?"

Azusa stepped up. "What? We never did anything to her. We saved her from the darkness within."

"What the Hell are you talking about bastard?" Subaru cursed.

Yuma laughed. "Of course you wouldn't understand you emotionless freak."

"FREAK? ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU ARE? AT LEAST I DON'T TALK TO SUGAR CUBES!" Subaru shouted.

Yuma's eye twitched. "Did you just call my loves, things?" he spat.

"No I said they were beautiful and I would love to marry one!"

Lightening flashed between their eyes and Yui screamed. "SHUT UP!"

Shu stepped up. "Yui, come home with us. Please. We promise we'll try to listen to you a little better."

Yui shook her head. "No you won't. You know you won't. Shu, you told me that you only think of me as a meal!"

Shu looked away.

"You helped break my heart."

Ruki smirked. "She's too broken and detached from them to have any desire to go with them."

Mizuki stared at Yui. "You are so stupid, there is only one explanation to this and you can't figure it out?"

"Tch. I won't let you just throw everything away! Remember everything we've been through?" Subaru asked.

Yui covered her ears. "I don't want to hear any of them anymore. I don't want to listen to the voices that ruined me and corrupted me."

Mizuki sighed. "You will die if you go with the Sakamakis, why don't you just go with the others?"

Suddenly, the sky turned red and everything shattered around them. Bringing them to another dimensional plane.

"H-How?"

"Damn it. He's here." Mizuki muttered under her breath.

"Who?" Subaru asked.

A low growl came from the space around them. "WELCOME VAMPIRES. PRIESTESS. MORTAL. DO YOU KNOW WHY I HAVE SUMMONED YOU HERE?"

Mizuki unsheathed her sword and laughed. "Let us go you Demon King and you won't have to die."

"ME? DIE? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO LITTLE GIRL?"

"You don't want me to answer that."

The Demon hummed and then he roared. "YOU INSOLENT FOOL! I SWEAR YOU WILL PERISH BY THE HAND OF YOUR GOD AND YOU WILL DIE PAINFULLY!"

Mizuki didn't flinch. She instead raised the blade and swung it down on the Demon. It screamed.

"YOU BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"Cut of your arm. Why? Does it hurt?"

The Demon screamed. "THE QUEEN WILL MAKE YOU PAY! ALL OF YOU PAY! AND THEN YOU WILL BE SORRY!"

Yui's eyes widened as her heart pulsed once more.

**Ba-BUMP... Ba-BUMP...**

"Yui, are you okay?"Azusa asked her.

She shook her head.

He intertwined his fingers with hers and held her hand tightly. "It's going to be okay."

Yui stared up at Azusa.

He smiled at her. "I'll take you home."

Yui nodded and grasped Azusa's hand back.

He pulled her in front of the priestess and took a deep breath.

"Azusa, what are you doing?" Ruki asked nervously.

Kou stepped up and placed a hand on Azusa's shoulder. "Don't over do it." he whispered.

"K-Kou." Yui muttered.

"It's going to be okay. I promise. Azusa will get us out of here, and he will get rid of the pained heart of yours. And if it doesn't make you feel better, I will make it go away completely." Kou said, then he kissed Yui's forehead. He pulled back and stepped next to Ruki.

Azusa closed his eyes after one last look at Yui.

"VAMPIRE, WHAT CAN YOU HOPE TO ACCOMPLISH WITH CLOSED EYES?"

One more breath and then he opened his eyes slowly. They glowed purple.

"A-Azusa." Yui whispered shocked.

"HAHA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH VAMPIRE!" The Demon remarked.

Azusa looked at the Demon with his eyes; opened his mouth and whispered:

D

I

E

.

.

.

DIE...

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED T-" The demon's skin started to crumble away and fall. His flesh glowed red.

"W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

Azusa opened his mouth once more.

D

I

E

.

.

.

DIE...

The Demon turned fully red and started to disintegrate.

Mizuki, Subaru, Shuu, Ruki, Yuma, and Yui stared at Azusa shocked.

"DAMN YOU! YOU ACCURSED VAMPIRE!" it's final words were.

It disappeared into ash and blew away. Azusa's eyes turned back to normal and he fell on his knees.

"A-Azusa!" Yui cried.

He smiled at her. "Yui. I don't think... I can ... Stay in this world... Much longer..." he panted.

"AZUSA!" Ruki yelled but Kou grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Leave it to her." Kou muttered.

Yui shook her head. "Y-You don't mean-"

Azusa touched her cheek lightly. "Can I see your smile?"

Her eyes widened.

He fell to the ground.

"AZUSA!" she cried.

She rolled him over and sat him up slowly. His eyes faintly having any soul in them.

"Please." He barely whispered.

"A-Azusa." she cried.

He shook his head. "I don't want to see you cry." he grabbed her hand.

Yui felt her tears drop.

She nodded. And smiled sadly.

Azusa smiled faintly.

"I'm so glad to have watched you. And protect you. And to have saved you. I'm glad I met you, Yui." he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Yui asked.

"I was yours and you were mine. My fairy."

_In the past I knew him?_

Yui opened her mouth to say something. But he went cold.

His eyes closed and his hand fell to the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I just gave him an injection of blood, he should be fine." Ruki said.

Yui sighed. "Thank goodness."

"Why do you care so much about Azusa anyways?" Yuma asked.

Subaru stared at Yui and waited for her answer.

"H-He well, he helped me." she stuttered.

"Helped you?" Shu repeated.

Kou laughed. "Don't you realize this yet?"

"Hm?"

"Azusa knew you from when you were a little girl and he has been watching you ever since." Kou replied.

Yui's eyes widened.

Mizuki looked out the window in frustration. "How did he kill a demon king?"

"It's an ability he obtained from the fairies that tortured him when he was young." Kou said.

Mizuki's eyes widened when she heard Kou's voice. "I didn't expect you to answer me vampire."

"W-When will he wake up?" Yui asked Ruki.

Ruki thought for a moment. "That attack took most of his energy, do you really think he will wake up anytime soon?"

"I-I don't know." she replied looking down at her feet.

"Yui... You can go see Azusa if you want." Kou said.

Her eyes lit up and she hurriedly rushed inside Azusa's room.

"I thought you were chasing after her." Yuma told Kou.

Kou grasped his heart and his face darkened. "Maybe, it hurts as much as it should have already."

Subaru grabbed Kou by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "Give her back you sissy vampire."

Mizuki unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Subaru. "Let him ago unless you don't want a head."

"Tch.. Go die priestess." he spat.

Kou didn't move. "Just kill me."

"Eh?"

"Kill me.." Kou repeated silently, tears running down his eyes. His face stricken with pain.

Subaru eyes turned confused and shocked. "What are you saying?"

Kou's arms fell to his sides. "Kill me.."

Yui walked to Azusa's bedside and stared at him.

"You knew me before?" she whispered.

Azusa's eyes were closed and he felt cold.

"Azusa." she said his name once.

She closed her eyes and tears started to drop down onto him.

**[Flashback]**

"Father, what are those glittering things in the air?" young Yui asked.

Her father smiled. "Those are fairies."

"Fairies?"

"They are the ones who keep our world beautiful and safe."

Yui's eyes widened. "They can do that?"

Her father nodded.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a shadow in a black cloak walking past them.

"Father, that boy is scary."

"Nothing to be afraid of Yui."

She nodded and they continued to walk at a slow pace. "Father, are there such things as bad fairies?"

Her father laughed. "There are no forever good beings in this world Yui. God taught us that. There are bad fairies out there who enjoy dealing pain to people. And there are bad people to that could hurt you. Don't ever forget that Yui."

**[Flashback end]**

"Are you a person who was tortured by a bad being?" she asked no one in particular.

Silence...

"Come back, Azusa.." she whispered.

Silence..

She laid her head on the bed and started crying silently.

_It's my fault that you turned out like this._

Then there was a hand that grasped hers.

"No more crying."

Yui's eyes widened and she lifted her head and bumped Azusa's.

"Ow.." he remarked softly.

"I'm so sorry!" she panicked.

He glanced at her and then pulled her into his arms.

Yui blushed. "A-Azusa?"

"I want to die so badly." he said.

"W-What?"

"If only the world would end..." he repeated, his voice hinting pain.

_"If I could die, I would" Kou said. _

"You and Kou want to-"

Azusa tightened his grip. "If only.. Then I wouldn't have to suffer from those memories. I wouldn't have to have this urge to want pain. Why is God so cruel?"

"Azusa. if you die, then you won't be able to see your brothers anymore." Yui said.

He stayed silent.

"You wouldn't be able to eat what you want to anymore."

No answer.

"And you wouldn't be able to fall in love."

He just hugged her.

"Azusa." she muttered.

"Can we stay like this. I'm not asking you to give yourself to me. Just for right now.. I want time to stop so I can continue to feel your warmth." he said.

Yui didn't answer, instead she slid her arms around him and embraced him back.

"Did he wake up?" Ruki asked her as she walked out.

She shook her head.

Ruki sighed. "Damn, he might sleep for some time now."

Yui stayed silent.

"Kou needs you." he said.

"Huh?"

"He's in his room." Ruki said.

Yui subconsciously walked to Kou's room.

"Kou and Azusa are in pain." Yui muttered.

She knocked on Kou's door and called his name. "Kou?"

No answer.

"Kou?" she knocked louder.

No answer.

"A-Are you okay?" she asked.

Suddenly the door opened and Kou pulled her inside and trapped with his arms.

"Kou?!"

He was panting and his face was flushed. "It hurts so much."

"W-Wha-"

"I don't like it... Living."

Yui's eyes widened. She brought her forehead to Kou's.

"Y-You're burning up!" she exclaimed.

His breath was hot and he was sweating a bit; his face pale, Yui could tell he was weak.

"I-If some vampire won't kill me.. Just leave me to the point where I commit suicide." he said.

"When was the last time you had blood?" she blurted out.

Kou shook his head.

"Tell me Kou!"

"Maybe about 3 years.." he panted.

"3 YEARS?!"

"I hated the thought of drinking a human's blood when I turned and I hate it now. Because I know it hurts!" he screamed.

"Kou, you survive on blood!" Yui panicked.

"I ate pills that stop a vampire's hunger.. I'm fine!"

Yui shook her head."You're burning up!"

"I DON'T CARE!" he yelled.

"W-Why?"

"Tch. I want to die." he muttered.

She stared at him and then she hugged Kou."The pain doesn't go away.. Kou you need to live."

Kou's hands tried to push her away but she held on tight.

"Kou take my blood. You need it more then the others needed it." she said.

"NO! I don't want to hu-"

"Seeing you in pain is worse." she said.

His eyes widened. "Yui."

"Please." she whispered.

Kou's eyes narrowed. "I-I can't."

"I know you can... Decide that you want to live and I know you can."

He hesitated and then he lowered her jacket.

His tongue trailed her neck and he sank his fangs in.

Yui flinched as Kou took her blood.

"You did this once before to me right?" she asked. "When you saved me from Mizuki?"

He released her and pushed her away. He was panting hard. "That was an open wound you got."

"Are you oka-"

Kou was shaking. "I-I still c-can't do it."

Yui looked at him worriedly. "Kou."

She grabbed his hand and held it.

"Y-Yui."

She smiled. "Pain can be taken away. Let me help you do that."

Kou blinked and lowered his head."For right now, please just stay with me." he hugged her. "You're warm like the Sun. You make me want to protect you forever. Why do I feel this way for you?"

She was silent, there was nothing more to say.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**[The next day]**

The Sun reached its long arms through Yui's windows and shone down on her. She woke up slowly and stretched her arms above her head.

"Good morning." she mutters.

Then there was a knock at her door.

Yui got out of bed and opened it and found Yuma standing there.

He shoved a tray into her hands and turned around. "Bring that to Kou!" he shouted.

After a moment has past she tilted her head in confusion. "Eh?"

As she walked to Kou's room, the plate was searing with heat and the smell of the food made her hungry.

"W-What is this?"

She knocked on Kou's door and waited.

"Come in..." he said softly from inside.

Yui walked in and smiled at Kou. "How are you feeling?"

Kou didn't say anything and he looked at the wall in front of him.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't reply.

Yui frowned and then shook it off. "Yuma told me to bring it for you."

Kou looked down at the plate and then his face lit up. "_Vongole Bianco_!"

She tilted her head and Kou laughed. "I haven't had this in awhile! Thank you Yuma!"

"What is it?" she asked.

Kou froze and stared at her with a shocked expression. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT VONGOLE BIANCO IS?!"

Yui shook her head.

"N-NO WAY! THIS IS THE MOST POPULAR ITALIAN DISH IN THE WORLD! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT IT IS?!"

"I've never seen it in my life before." she simply stated.

Kou took a breath before saying anything else. "It's the dish that is prepared with oil. tomatoes. garlic and onions for the Bianco's sauce. After the sauce is made, the pasta is boiled and so are the clams. While those are boiling, the cheese is melted a little to be placed on top of the dish. It tastes so good, it feels like you can taste your soul."

"Eh?" Yui looked at the dish.

Yellow pasta noodles, with sauce on it. The vegetables were spread apart neatly and colorfully around the plate. The sauce mixed with the vegetables created a sweet aroma along with the sourness of the lemons sauce spread around the plate itself, careful not to touch the other ingredients. Then the clams were placed on top, four were present and covered with a dash of onions and a bit of parsley.

"Vongole Bianco.. I ate this when I was a child, it was my favorite dish. And it still is.. That's why I can remember what it's like to be a human.. So I don't hurt the ones around me.. If I do.. then what's the point of having the memory of when I could live stuck in me.. The dish reminds me that even if I'm not human anymore.. Doesn't mean that I can't care for them.." Kou said.

Yui sighed. "Those are nice memories Kou.."

Kou was silent for a moment and then he beckoned Yui to come closer.

"What is it?" she asked.

When she opened her mouth, Kou stuck a fork with some of the Vongole on it into her mouth.

Yui's eyes widened as the flavor washed down on her like a tsunami.

Kou smirked. "Good, right?"

She nodded and Kou smiled.

Suddenly, his face darkened. "Yui... I want to tell you my past.."

Yui held her breath and then she smiled. "If you want to.."

Kou looked at her and sighed. "When I was human, my parents abandoned me and dumped me in the sewers. I was forced to live in the darkness for a long time, but I held on to my wish that I would be able to see the skies above that were so blue. So full of hope and warmth." his face grew somber. "But then, soldiers were looking for rebels that opposed them and right in front of me, they shot a woman and her child to death. Blood was everywhere but I didn't know that that was called murder at the time. I didn't understand anything. The soldiers found me and took me to an orphanage that took care of me. Gave me great food, clothes, and nice things that I have never saw before. I had a place I could call home."

Yui smiled. "That's good right? Somewhere you could finally be happy?"

He smiled wearily at her. "Until I found out why the orphanage was so kind to me."

"Eh?"

"The country I lived in needed money, so they had a club built somewhere for beautiful children. I was sent there and they promised us they would free us after the war was over. But.. How could we be free, if we were all going to die?"

Yui's eyes widened.

"The club was a place where kids like me were offered up as merchandise and "entertainment" for the aristocrats. I was cut, beaten, whipped. and tortured by them, but to think that there were so many others that I would have time to heal my wounds. But the aristocrats loved me so much, I got more wounds then I could have counted. But, I didn't hate that place.. I didn't hate them.. I made myself believed I was happy.. I had so many nice things and the fact that I could help the other kids made me think those wounds weren't painful."

"K-Kou s-sto-" Yui tried to say.

"Eventually, I got so tired of what I found out to be Hell.. I decided to mess up my face entirely.. I gouged my right eye out so that they couldn't hurt me anymore.. Heh.. Like hell that worked.. I was desired even more by the aristocrats and I wanted to die so badly.. I tried more times than I can remember.. But I couldn't.. I wasn't able to.. But then I escaped that place with the help of the others.. and we met Karl Heinz.. he took us in and told us that there isn't anything to worry about anymore.. And he gave me the eye I have now.. The eye has power.. that I don't want.. but I'm stuck with.. He asked us to help him with finding Eve and letting her blood choose her Adam that will gain the power to control the world. When we found out that that was you.. we all started watching you... Me and Azusa tracked you the most.. You were so bright and radiant.. I though you had to be the sun's daughter."

"Kou.."

"Slowly, I fell in love with you... and when I realized it.. I wanted to give you anything.. "

Kou grabbed her hand and moved closer.

"I want to be your everything.. Give you anything.. Be the prince that gives you everything.. I want to give you the world that you care about so much... If you be mine.. You will be my goddess.. And I would give you everything.. I love you, Yui.."

And then he kissed her as her eyes widened.

**[Scene fades to black]**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"K-Kou-kun!" Yui exclaimed as she pulled away from Kou.

"What?"

Yui blushed. "I-I'm sorry about what happened to you in the past... But you can't bring that up here! I mean doesn't it hurt you more?"

Kou was silent. "Hurt me?"

"Yes, don't you feel it? The pain that you feel when you remember about something that hurt you?"

"And what would that be?"

Yui gaped at Kou's words. "Your past.. Doesn't it hurt?"

"No.."

"Why?"

Kou smiled. "I chose to forget."

Yui's eyes widened and she started to cry.

"Y-Yui?!"

She sniffed. "I'm sorry... But I just feel sad that you wanted to forget a memory of yours..."

Kou sighed, "It's my memories. Besides, it has nothing to do with you..."

_I can't be a person that can be her love... But being close to her is enough.._

"N-No! It does... If I don't care.. and no one cares... Aren't you all alone?" she asked.

His eyes widened and he stared at her. "Why would you care?"

"Because I do!" Yui screamed.

Kou looked down.. His face darkened.

"Love is a candle

Flame that glows bright when cared for

Warmth can burn you

But bring you great joy

Fire burns everything

Love that shatters tear everything you have to ash

Burns hurt

But for a love I haven't felt before

I will experience that pain for you " Kou stated.

Yui blinked. "A poem?"

He stared straight down.. "I don't know.. Lyrics... Words.. I don't really care."

"A love song?" Yui asked.

Kou shakes his head. "How dense can you be?"

"Saying I love you... to me?"

"Yes saying I love you, is hard and new to me.. I've never felt like this before.. Why.. I.. never wanted to feel again.." Kou whispered.

"Then why now?" Yui asks.

He stayed silent.

"Kou?"

She reaches her hand out to him and tries to touch him, but he slapped her hand away.

"Please leave.. I want to be alone right now.." he muttered, his voice dark and emotionless.

Yui, hurt and puzzled, tried again. "W-What's wrong K-"

"I said LEAVE!"

Yui took her hand back and smiled nervously. "W-Well... Please excuse me then..."

She turned for the door and opened it.

"Being close to you was enough... But now I feel like I can't stop myself anymore.." he muttered. "So it would be better if you left me alone."

She closed the door and leaned against it. She sighed.

"Why did Kou-"

"Yui?" a voice said.

She turned her head and found Azusa standing a few feet away from her. "Azusa."

He nodded. "Did Kou tell you to leave?"

Yui shook her head. "How are you feeling Azusa?"

"I'm better more or less."

Silence..

"Azusa?"

"What is it Yui?" he replied.

She hesitated, "How do you know me?"

Azusa looked at the wall and laughed. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that."

Yui walked closer to Azusa. "Well, how do you know?"

"Haha.. I'm the one who saved you from those bad guys when you were little." he said.

"Eh? Bad guys?"

Azusa grabbed her arm and straightened it. "The ones who put the scar on your hand right here,"

He pushed her sleeve up and she found nothing but pale skin.

"Azusa, do you have a fever too?"

He shook his head and then his eyes glowed.

Suddenly, Yui felt pain up her arm. "Ngh.."

A long scar when up from her arm to her palm and it was glowing red,

"I hid the scar with a seal to hide it from you."

"B-But why-"

Azusa sighed. "I have the same scar on my back."

"Eh?"

He got closer to her. "You wanted to know how I knew you... Then I'll tell you…"

"What?"

Azusa leaned in close. "You came here looking so different so I didn't recognize you until I took a closer look. You look exactly like yourself when you were young." he said. "The eyes you had, the smell you had… I doubt you remember this.. But the reason I know you… the scar on your arm identical to mine… Remember when Kou said that you were his fiance?"

Yui nodded, confused at Azusa's words.

He chuckled. "No one knows this… not even Ruki or any of the Sakamakis.."

"What are you trying to say?" Yui asked.

"You guys faked that little fiance act of yours to get away.. But I'm here to tell you reality… Reality is.. You're not Kou's fiance… You're mine…"

Yui's eyes widened. "W-What?"

Azusa stared into her eyes. "Yui Komori… From the age of 10, your father and Karl Heinz arranged our marriage… from life to death… in sickness and in health… You..Yui Komori… You are my betrothed…"

She couldn't breathe, her heart stopped beating.

"And I am yours.."

Between them… A rose that was colored blue appeared…

"Believe me Yui…A symbol of marriage was already made…"

A blue rose…

Glowed bright between them… And it pulsed

Yui's eyes wide as she trembled slightly.

The blue rose…

_The symbol of Eve and her knight's fate sealed with the rose that contained the soul of the Goddess of love… _

"There is no turning back." Yui thought.

Azusa smiled wearily and nodded.

'Surrexit autem sors signati est ' he whispered.

_Then fate is sealed…_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"N-No! I don't believe you Azusa..." Yui shouted.

Azusa smiled. "You should, I'm telling the truth."

She shook her head and covered her ears. "I-I'm n-not you-"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and brought a cell phone to her ears. It was ringing.

Yui looked at Azusa. "W-Wha-"

"Ask him yourself.."

"Eh?"

The line clicked and a voice was clear. _"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?"_

Yui's eyes widened. "F-Father?"

Silence...

_"Yui! Is that really you my dear?"_

"Y-Yes.." Tears started to flow down her eyes and Azusa smiled.

_"How have you been?"_

She didn't say anything. She looked at Azusa and he nodded back at her.

"Father... Can I ask you something?"

_"Of course Yui. What is it?"_

[...]

"Did you know that I would live with vampires when you sent me here?"

Silence...

"F-Father?"

_"Yui... Did you.. What... What are you talking about?"_

Her face went pale..

"Y-You knew?"

Yui heard her father clear his throat and he sighed. _"Yui my dear... I was afraid that this would happen.. I'll tell you.. Everything you want to know.. But please.. Don't hate me afterwards."_

"Alright..."

_"It all began when I found you on the church's door step. You were tiny, a baby that was left abandoned. No parents. No love." he sighed. "I took you in and raised you as my own daughter. For many years however, I have received many letters that insulted me and the church. The letters always said to give the child back.. No matter what, or I will die.."_

"Oh... My.. I-I can't be-"

_Her father ignored her. "Yui, those letters came from the demon prince, Belialius.. He is the leader of the covenant SDR.. The Supreme Demon's Rule.. A powerful organization that will do anything in its power to get what it wants.."_

"T-Then why were you targeted father?"

_"A man named Karl Heinz came to see me one day when I was thing the say thing. He said that he would like to look deeper into your past and find out why the covenant kept harassing me.. For over 3 months he came up with nothing. During that time, you were still a little child, an infant.." he sighed. "When Karl Heinz came back with the information... I almost collapsed when he told me.."_

"Father? What happened? What did he say?" Yui asked frantically.

_"Belialius lost his father and mother when they died shortly before you were delivered to the church's door. Belialius was angry that a different organization took what was left of his kin and placed it far away from him.. What he lost, was indeed something to behold. The power to control and change the world at that person's fingertips.. In their blood. Power of the most unbelievable.. Strength and stamina of the most unthinkable... Truly held the power of the demon's blood. "_

"W-What? So you are telling me that.. A person in our world, is strong enough to change the corrupted?"

_"Yes.. And that person is one of the last heirs to the throne of the Underworld."_

Yui stared at Azusa, and he gazed back with a sorrowful look.

_"Yui... I want you to place everything together.." her father laughed. "I'm sorry to have kept this from you.."_

"What's going on father? Why is everything falling apart? Why are people being attacked?"

_"... My poor daughter.. The reason your beasts are being targeted is because of you.. Yui... My adopted child.. You are Belialius' sister.. And he will stop at nothing to get you back.. Even if it means to kill the people you care about most."_

She almost dropped the phone and she leaned into Azusa..

_"The vampire that saved you when you were a child.. When you were 6 almost 7, you were attacked by one of the people who wanted you destroyed and eliminated from this world. Those men were priests who had the power to create a mark on a demon.. You have one on your arm... The marks can be shown when another one with a mark makes it visible. Fairies of high order and Priests can put them on and take them away. The one who saved you was Karl Heinz's adopted son, Mukami... Mukami... What was it? It's on the tip of my tongue.."_

"A-Azusa.." she whispered.

_"Oh! That's right... That's who it was.. He saved you and brought you home to me. Karl Heinz made a deal with me.. If I let you leave my side at the age of 16.. to the Sakamaki household.. He would grant you safety from the demon lord.. And the other part of the deal was that your savior would become your fiance.. In order to keep your power in check.. Which explains why he burdens a mark on his back.."_

Yui looked at Azusa.. "N-No.. W-"

_"Also Yui... before I forget to mention... The one who left you at our doorstep was from an organization of priestesses of power... I don't know who it was.. But when you meet a priestess.. I hope you please trust her... Because she saved your life.."_

"F-Father.. What is the Eve of Corruption?"

_"Where did you hear that?" her father asked urgently._

"I dreamed about it.."

_Her father was silent and then he spoke.. "In a few days Yui... You and the beasts will be locked in battle with you brother... If you don't win... The world will crumble and leave nothing in it's path.. Unless you win... Everyone will die.. My daughter.. You are Eve.. Protect this world.. Trust in your savior.. And stay al-" _

Suddenly... There was pained screams and sounds of splattering everywhere.

"FATHER? F-FATHER?"

Azusa narrowed his eyes. "It's begun."

Then there is no sound there is no more sound from the other side..


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"F-Father?! Father!" Yui shouted.

Azusa looked away. "That's enough Yui."

She ignored him and kept shouting. Tears running down her eyes.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Azusa shouted. He took the phone away from her and closed it.

"Azusa! We have to go help him! We have too!"

He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "I'm sorry... But I can't do that.."

"W-Why?!"

Yui looked at him angrily. "Why?! ANSWER ME!"

Azusa looked at her and bit his lip.

"Enough, little brat.. It's too late." a voice said.

Yui turned and found Mizuki staring at them her voice stern.

"What do you want?!"

Mizuki sighed. "It's too late, your father's dead."

**[In the kitchen]**

Azusa handed Yui a glass of water and then sat beside her.

"It's enough.. You couldn't have stopped it from happening." Mizuki said.

Yui's fingers trembled and she sighed. "What's going on?"

Azusa sighed. "Priestess, why don't you hurry up and tell us what's really going on."

Mizuki sighed and drew a sign with a fingertip. The table lit up and the symbol of a moon became alive. "Yui, do you remember anything about your birthdays?"

Yui though for a moment. "Nothing in particular.. Oh wait! At night, there was always a red moon there. Watching me.. Protecting me.."

Mizuki laughed. "That's right.. That moon was created as a safeguard barrier to protect you."

Yui tilted her head. "Then how do you know that.."

Azusa sighed. "Her people are the ones who created that moon to protect you. When that moon showed up.. It always signified that you were in grave danger. The moon's powers would activate when something would need to happen to you."

"You're pretty informed for a vampire."

He glared at Mizuki. "Really now.."

She turned back to Yui and smiled. "Yui, my job is to protect you in anyway possible. And by you I mean I have to either destroy you or the vampires to save the world that humans live in."

"K-Kill me?"

Mizuki nodded. "If I killed you.. There is nothing for Belialius to fight for right?" a nod. "And if I killed the vampires, Belialius would have nothing to destroy and the only thing he'd do would be take you back."

Azusa looked at her. "Don't believe her.. We can't die.. Not even by a priestesses's blade. "

The symbol on the table glowed brighter.

"In a few more days.. You will be fighting for your life and for everyone else's."

"What am I supposed to do?"

Azusa patted Yui's head. "If you don't want to fight then why don't you just let me protect you.. I don't want to see you hurt.."

Yui pushed him away. "Leave me alone Azusa.."

"So lovey-dovey.. are you two trying to make me jealous?" Mizuki asked.

Under his breath, Azusa said something. "Witch of the dead."

"Mizuki.. Who are you exactly?" Yui asked.

Her eyes turned red and chills went down Yui's spine.

Azusa narrowed his eyes at her and tensed.

"I'm a god.." she said.

"Eh?"

Azusa slammed his fist onto the table. "No wonder.. No wonder she smelled like a wolf."

Yui was still confused. "What? I don't get it."

"I'm Kannon.. The God of Wolves."

"Then you just basically admitted you're a man?" Azusa asked.

Mizuki was not phased. "There is only one god for my kin.. There isn't any need for gender."

"A-A god's been protecting me?"

Both nodded.

Yui looked down. "Is my father.."

"He's dead.. I caught a whiff of his blood in the air." Mizuki said.

Azusa didn't say anything.

Yui shook her head.

Azusa grabbed her hand. "Yui, I won't let you get hurt.. As your fiance.. I absolutely won't allow it.. Not now.. We have to change this boring world together."

She didn't say anything.

"Damn.. You're so sincere. " Mizuki said sarcastically.

Yui gripped Azusa's hand. "Then you really are-"

He nodded.

"Wow.. Long lost couple reunited. That could be the name engraved on a grave. Hurry up and go die already." Mizuki said.

"Azusa, I'm not strong enough."

Silence.. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I know.."

**[Behind the walls of the kitchen]**

Kou hid his presence from them.

His eyes were wide.

His chest hurt, clenched and ached.

He couldn't breathe..

"Y-Yui is..."

He was against the wall and he slid down to the floor.

Then he smiled.

_I'm happy for the things I have... I'm happy for the things that I can have.. From the start... That rose that I wanted... I knew that it could never be mine.. _

A tear ran down Kou's eyes and dripped down into the deep darkness that he hid inside his heart.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Yui stepped away from the kitchen and sighed. "Azusa..."

The moon outside was cold and unforgiving. She felt the life drip out of her as she watched the stars dim in its comparison.

"なぜ。。？"

_Why..?_

Yui turned around and looked at the floor. "K-Kou?"

He didn't look at her. His head faced the floor and he was hugging his knees.

"Are you okay?" she knelt down next to him and tilted her head. "Kou are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Kou didn't reply. Instead her kept whispering. "I'm happy... I have many things.. A rose is just one thing I should leave alone."

"Rose?"

She touched Kou and he jerked. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he shouted.

Yui pulled her hand back as quickly as possible.

"Kou?"

He stood up and laughed, "I was so naive... Wasn't I...?"

"What?"

He glared at her coldly. "To think that I thought I would be able to be someone close to your heart. Instead.. My brother got to it before me.. Heh..."

Yui's eyes widened. "Kou, yo-"

"Leave me alone from now on... Okay Yui... I'm done.. It hurts to much to be near you... The next time the Rogues come.. Run to Azusa for help." he said. Then he disappeared.

"K-Kou?"

She heard shuffling behind her and she turned around.

"You should just leave him alone.. He's hurt enough.." Azusa whispered.

Mizuki sighed. "That vampire has problems."

Azusa started to walk off from the wall and he sighed. "You don't know his past Priestess.. I wouldn't expect you to not have said that."

Yui opened her mouth in order to speak but Azusa smiled at her. "He's going to be fine.. Let him calm down.. But.. I'll still protect.. you... From here on.. I always have.. and I always will.. _Semper.._Forever."

She stared, gaping at Azusa as he walked off outside.

"You know... are you some sort of dumbbell that attracts all these guys to you because you are so stupid?" Mizuki asked.

Yui glared at her. "What do I have to do to make sure that this world isn't destroyed by my brother."

The priestess laughed. "Did you really think it would be that simple?"

Yui said nothing.

"Eve.. If you really want to stop your brother.. I suggest you hurry up and go reunite with him... Then you and your brother can live happily ever after.. Like hell that's going to happen.. But you know... It doesn't really matter in this case." Mizuki said.

"If my brother gets me.. What will he do to me?"

"He will manipulate your power in order to control the world you now live in and destroy every living thing in it to gain Earth's forever loyal alliance. With this, it will show a threat to the other dimensions and crown him the dictator of the supernatural world."

Yui stared at her. "What?"

Mizuki laughed. "Why don't you just go kill yourself.. I'm sure your brother would love to hear that.. "My lord.. your sister.. the princess of the Underworld.. has committed suicide in order to save some of her dark subjects.." Ha... I would love to see his face.."

Suddenly the house started to shake...

Yui screamed. "What's going on?"

Mizuki pulled out her sword and her eyes turned red again.

Her clothes changed. She wore now a war outfit; red shirt with a cross, a black skirt with white outlines and her hair up in a ponytail.

"Damn.. He's here."

Yui looked at Mizuki frantically. "Who's here?"

Suddenly.. from upstairs of the Mukami house... Ruki started to scream.. "GET OUT HURRY, EVE!"

A blast of fire blew Mizuki out the window and onto the pavement. Her screams weren't heard.

"Hello... Sister."

Yui turned and found a man in a suit.. his hands were replaced with claws. His hair black and his eyes silver. He stared at her deeply and he smiled.

"Why don't you come home now?"

Yui backed away. Her heart filled with fear. "S-Stay away.."

"Looks like you won't be able to communicate well with me unless I wake you up from this stupid mortal world." His hand held a sword that dripped with blood.

Yui stared at him as she backed against the wall. "S-Stop.."

His face turned cold and he raised his sword. "Too.. late.. now die.. Lilian.."

He pierced it towards her heart and Yui screamed.

But it didn't pierce her...

She opened her eyes on the person that cast a shadow on her...

Her eyes widened..

Dripping in blood...

Pierced through his heart..

Ayato


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"A-Ayato!" Yui shouted.

He smirked at her. "D-Don't worry.. T-This wound w-won't s-stop me f-from getting you b-back."

Then he falls to the floor and doesn't move.

Yui fell to the ground next to Ayato and her hand trembles as she tries to touch his hand. "A-Ayato?"

Suddenly, Belialius started to laugh. "Hah.. Look at your pathetic savior.. Such a pathetic darkling shouldn't even be protecting the princess of the Underworld.. Pathetic.. You were as weak as that fool I cut down upstairs when he tried to pick a fight with me."

Her eyes widened. "Y-You killed Yuma?"

"Was that his name.. His last words though... I don't even understand what they meant at all.. "Sweeter than any sugar-chan... Idiot..." Hah... I don't even know why I remembered that..." Belialius said.

Tears ran down her eyes..

Suddenly, a wolf jumps through the window and pounced onto Belialius, biting his right arm.

"AGH! DAMN YOU STUPID DOG!" he screamed and fire burned the mighty hound.

As it diminished into ashes, Mizuki walked through the window. "Tch.. Rest in peace my old friend."

Belialius stood up and smiled darkly at Mizuki. "Priestess.. You have no business here.. Please leave.. This is a fight between me and the ones who try to disobey me.."

"I am disobeying you.. You and your stupid takeover.." she said.

Yui stared at her. Mizuki's right arm was limp. "M-Mizuki-San.."

"Little girl.. Don't get excited.. You know you are going to lose.." he said.

"I DON'T CARE.. I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DESTROY THIS WORLD!" Mizuki shouted.

Belialius smirked. "Said like the God you are.."

Mizuki held her sword in her left hand and put on a stern face. "I'm going to erase you from the face off the face of the Earth."

Then someone slammed her into the wall.

Mizuki coughed and fell. "Don't you dare point your blade at my master." he said.

The man had red eyes and brown hair. His face was expressionless when he stared at Mizuki.

Belialius laughed. "You're really stupid.. Did you really think I came alone?"

Yui then stood up. "STOP!"

Her brother looked at her curiously. "What is it Lilian?"

"Stop trying to kill people.. Don't destroy this world.. Just leave everyone alone."

Belialius stared at her and then laughed. "Did you really think I would listen to you? Besides.. Unless you wake up... You won't be able to realize your full potential.. And why you were created."

"C-Created?" Yui stuttered.

He pulled out a gun and sheathed his sword. "The most effective way to wake you up without anyone to stop it.."

Yui stood firm.. "I will never forgive you brother!"

He stared at her.." Who cares?" Then he threw her out the window and onto the pavement. "Lilian.. Wake up."

He locked the trigger in place and laughed. "I wonder when I will see you again...Maybe when you wake up.."

Then he shot.

Yui closed her eyes.

"Agh!"

Blood dripped on her.

She opened her eyes..

She started to tremble.

"RUN!"

Yuma.. with blood stained on his shirt... took the shot..


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Y-Yuma..." Yui stuttered.

He coughed and blood splattered onto the pavement. "Hurry up... Run... Before... I can't stop him anymore..."

Yui stood. "Y-Yuma... Please... D-Don't..."

But it was too late.. He gave Yui one last smile and then fell to the ground..

"Heh... What a pathetic vampire.." Belialius said.

Yui then backed away slowly.. Then she started to run.

"HEY!" he screamed.

She kept running. Not stopping.

Not looking where she was going.

Not caring about anything.

She just kept running.

Why does it have to be this way... Why do I have to be this person that hurts everyone?

[Back at the mansion]

"You're pretty strong priestess.. But how long are you going to last?" the man said.

Mizuki panted. "W-What's your name?"

The man bowed slightly. "The name of your killer is Shin..."

"Shin?"

He nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind when I kill you... I'll make sure that I give you a proper burial."

Shin didn't say anything... Instead he just placed his hand in front of him and a scythe appeared. "I'll make you eat your own words."

"Really?" Mizuki noted. She raised her sword. "Let's see you try.."

[End]

Yui tripped over a root and fell. "Ugh... Why did this have to turn out this way?"

Silence...

She stood up but fell back down.. "Ow..." She twisted her ankle.

"This is the worst... My brother will be here in a minute... I need to run... Or Yuma will have..." she didn't say anymore.

Tears fell down onto the ground and moistening it. "I-I just want to go home, I really just hate myself... Everyone's going to die because of me."

Suddenly... A giant blast of fire hit the tree that she was beside and a laugh came from the direction. "Lilian..." in a sing-song voice, "You can't hide forever.."

She got up and limped towards the dark path to the forest.

"There you are..."

Another ball of fire rose and aimed directly at her.

She screamed.

Just then, someone pulled her behind a tree..

Her eyes widened and she looked up at her savior..

Subaru~

[At the mansion]

"Priestess, I already made your arm and your left leg useless.. Do you still wish to fight me?" Shin asked.

Mizuki panted. "I... don't... want.. to let.. anyone.. DIE!"

Shin laughed. "You don't want anyone to die?! That's hilarious.. Look... Everyone in this world dies... There is no right or wrong... People just die... And once they do-" Then he was close to her. "They will never come back."

She swung her sword upwards.. Causing him to jump back.

"Calm down Kannon... Remember all the people that YOU have killed."

Mizuki closed her eyes and her face darkened. "I'm going to send you to the depths of Hell!"

[Back in the woods]

"S-Subaru... What are you-"

"Saving your butt. Now, shut up." he said angrily.

Belialius walked towards the tree they were hiding behind and shrugged, "Where did she go?

As he walked past, Subaru pulled Yui closer so that they could hear each others hearts.

She blushed.

Belialius walked past them and Subaru sighed.

"Phew..."

U-Um... Thank you... Subaru..." Yui said.

Subaru didn't say anything and then patted her head. "Tch... Damn... I'm sorry.."

"Eh?"

"I yelled at you... I left you alone... And you got pissed off and ran away..." he said..

His face flushed.

Yui's eyes widened and then she shook her head. "It was my fault... I shouldn't have been so stubborn... I'm sorry Subaru... I thought that you guys hated me..."

Then he smiled.. "Why would we hate you? You are one of the only humans who will stand around to be with us.. No one hates you... We just... Don't know... How else to portray how we feel... Baka.. I care about you so much... You didn't come back... And ... I waited.. Every night for you..."

Yui blushed. "Thank you..."

Subaru leaned in close... "You owe me..."

Then he kissed her softly.

Yui closed her eyes.

Subaru pulled away and he grabbed her hand.

"Let's hurry up and go."

She let him pull her away from the tree and into the light.

"Subaru... Ayato... He's..."

He didn't say anything but he gripped her hand tightly.. "I know... Don't worry... He's not dead... Not yet... But we have to get his body back to Reiji..."

Yui smiled. "I'm glad..."

Subaru didn't say anything.

Then they were in the clearing.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"Beyond this point is Shu and the others.. All we have to do is get to them." Subaru said.

They started to run again.

We can make it.. To everyone...

Then his eyes widened. "Watch out!"

He covered you and you both fall to the ground.

"SUBARU!"

He didn't move..

"Subaru..?"

There was an arrow in his back..

Yui's eyes widened. Blood dripped onto the ground and onto her shirt.

"Oops.." Belialius said as he smiled.

In the Sakamakis garden... The white rose fall and the petals ride the wind.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Subaru!" Yui shouted.

Belialius laughed. "No where else to run little girl."

Yui ignored him. "Subaru! Wake up!"

Under his breath, Subaru laughed. "If you don't run... I'll hunt you down..."

She stood up slowly, tears in her eyes. "Suba-"

He stood up and turned his back to her. "Run... I'll slow him down..."

Yui shook her head. "If someone has to leave let's leave together."

Belialius laughed. "You monster, do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

"Tch...Shut it bastard... If I'm going to Hell... I'm taking you with me..." Subaru replied angrily.

"Hah, how noble of you!"

\Yui backed away. "Subaru..."

He glanced at Yui. "Run, idiot!"

"B-But-"

Then, someone grabbed her arm. "Bitch-Chan, Subaru-kun's right. If you don't run, you're going to get the cute face of yours screwed up."

Yui's eyes widened. "L-Laito!" Subaru smirked. "If you do anything to her, I swear I'll come back from Hell to haunt you."

Laito did a tiny salute. "Understood Captain Subaru." Then he started pulling Yui away.

"L-Laito! Wait!" Yui screamed.

"You can't do anything for him here." Laito replied.

Subaru smiled at Yui. "Good-bye Yui..."

Then Laito carried her to another location in a light speed.

He sighed. "I think we are safe here for now." Yui didn't say anything.

"He's going to be fine, Bitch-chan..."

She laughed. "How can you still say that? You know we're all going to die."

Laito sat beside her. "So negative."

[Back at the mansion]

She panted.

Shin smiled. "You said you were going to sdend me to the depths of hell... Where's all that fire gone?" His scythe was covered in blood.

Mizuki barely touched him with her sword.

"And you call yourself a God."

Then, Shin's face was cut.

He touched his face calmly."Hm...you are pretty strong."

Mizuki looked at him. She covered one side of her face with her hand and her other eye glowed bright red.

"Or maybe you just grew faster."

Suddenly, her wounds healed. Every one of the open wounds healed closed and she stood straight.

Shin stared at her. "You healed."

Mizuki ran a hand through her hair, it wasn't in a tied position. It was down, swaying in the wind.

"Nothing to say? Fine... Then I don't either. " Shine lifted a hand and covered and eye. The other eye turned gold.

The wind blew in the silence between them. Both of them narrowed their eyes and then clashes of the blades began.

[In the Hiding spot]

Laito sniffed the air. "Ayato's not dead yet if you're wondering that.."

Yui hugged her knees.

"I-I'm so glad that he is okay..." Yui stuttered.

Laito laughed. "You were worried about Ayato? The one who basically harasses you the most? The guy who named you a personal thing?"

Yui blushed.

The vampire stopped laughing and stared out into the distance,. "You know, caring about Ayato only is pretty mean of you..."

She looked at Laito..Eyes wide. "Eh?"

Laito didn't say anything.

"U-Um... Laito... It's not like that I don't care about you.." she muttered.

He glanced at her. "That isn't true... I've been trying to tell you the emotions I kept within to you. But you are too oblivious.."

Yui stared at him. "Why do you act this way?"

Laito's eyes widened and she saw a tear drip down his eye. Then he placed his head on Yui's shoulder. He breathed in and Yui could hear his voice shudder and shake. "Because SHE broke me.."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"What do you mean she broke you?" Yui asked.

Laito sighed."What are you talking about you don't know my mother."

Yui tilted her head. "I do know who she is. she was in my heart remember? Now please tell me why you act this way. I want to help you, but I don't know how if you don't tell me."

He laughed. " Are you serious you expect me to believe you and trust you with my past when you're just a human that I never should've gotten involved with?"

She moved back, her face plastered with hurt. "There is no reason for you to act this way."

He pushed her away, obviously done with her pitiful words. "There is no reason for me to explain myself to you. You are the one who caused our family to go to downfall.."

Yui stared at him sadly. "I didn't mean for it so I end up this way. What else was I supposed to do? I wanted to help Subaru, but you guys wouldn't let me! Now you blame me for everything that happened!"

He stood up and stared at her with angry eyes. "What the hell would you know? I know more than you, you are just a human that full of air and nothing more. "

Suddenly they heard a blast from behind them. They turn around and find her brother and it's mist.

"OH NO!" She exclaimed.

"TCH.. What the hell do you want bastard? "

The Demon Lord shrugged and chuckled. "What do I want? I think it's really clear.. Now hand her over or I will crush you.. "

Laito laughed. "Not over my dead body.. Come and take her if you really want her, but I really doubt you have the strength to.."

Her brother snickered. "I think over your dead body is what I can arrange. But I don't think you should wish for God to help you now if you filthy bloodsucking beast. "

"TCH… Get out of here while you still can… I will hold him out until I know you got to safety..."

"Laito..."

He laughed. "You like sacrificing every single one of us until you're the only one left alive don't you? I don't know why, but that gets me excited, so hurry up and Bitch-Chan.."

She didn't know what to say. "Laito..."

Belialius looked at Yui. "You will soon come back to me... My sweet little sister.."

Laito glared at him. "Not a chance. I think you should leave or something... I don't think you know the power of a demon queen's son..."

Belialius looked at Laito seriously. "Are you kidding? Are you delusional or stupid?"

Yui looked at Laito.

"MOVE!" he shouted.

She didn't move. She stared at him. "L-Laito... "

"Up ahead! Just go up ahead!"

She shook her head.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Hi silk hair was tickling her chin and his green eyes stared at her with hope.

"Chichinashi... It's not nice to keep Yours truly waiting..."

"A-Ayato.." she stuttered.

Then all she felt was a blast a wind and Laito saying, "Sayonara... Bitch-Chan..."


End file.
